


envejecer juntos, y otros cuentos de hadas

by minigami



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El asiento que está justo bajo la hilera de ventanas, en la esquina opuesta al piano destartalado que Remus hace como que ignora y Harry nunca ha escuchado sonar es uno de sus lugares favoritos de toda la casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	envejecer juntos, y otros cuentos de hadas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace casi exactamente un año, y se me olvidó subirlo. Está posteado también en [mi LJ](http://minigami.livejournal.com/40246.html).

Cuando compraron la casa, el hecho de que la parte de atrás diera a un pequeño bosquecillo de árboles de hoja perenne y ramas enmarañadas fue un factor a favor.  
  
Tiene dos pisos y un sótano, y está hecha de madera y piedra reforzadas con magia. Las ventanas de la parte de arriba son redondas, como ojos de buey, y si el antiguo propietario no estaba tirándose un farol, solían ser parte de un barco.  
  
El caso es que la luz del desván tiene cierta propiedad acuosa, y, en los días de lluvias, a Harry le da la impresión de que se encuentra en el oscuro y húmedo interior del lago de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El asiento que está justo bajo la hilera de ventanas, en la esquina opuesta al piano destartalado que Remus hace como que ignora y Harry nunca ha escuchado sonar es uno de sus lugares favoritos de toda la casa.  
  
Ese, y la pequeña pradera que hay entre la parte trasera de la casa y el bosquecillo sin nombre. Han pasado dos años desde el fin de la guerra, y los aros de quidditch aún parecen nuevos, brillando rojos y dorados al sol que dejan escapar las nubes que cierran el atardecer.  
  
Es verano, y el césped ha manchado de verde las rodillas de sus vaqueros. Harry se ha caído un par de veces de la escoba, porque Sirius es demasiado competitivo como para no jugar sucio, y a Harry le dolería más el orgullo si no fuera porque sigue siendo el ganador.  
  
Sirius lo achaca a la diferencia de edad. Pero, según Remus, eso son patrañas de un viejo amargado. Según Remus, Harry sería el mejor de los dos aun siendo Sirius quince años más joven, y la palabra de Remus suele ser ley, sobre todo cuando sonríe así, joven y lleno de socarronería a pesar de las arrugas y de las ojeras y de las canas prematuras que tiñen sus sienes de gris.  
  
Y a Sirius las leyes normalmente se la sudan, pero lo que dice Remus siempre va a misa, así que acaba asintiendo, entre gruñidos, y abraza a Harry con un brazo que cada vez es más fuerte, y se ríe a gritos en su oído, y le arrastra al porche de madera en el que les espera Remus, que bebe té de una taza que ha visto mejores días, libro en el regazo, hundido en jerseys de lana que siempre parecen más viejos de lo que son en realidad.  
  
Al principio, a Harry se le hacía extraña la... naturalidad, con la que Sirius se acoplaba a la forma de Remus. Cómo no tenían que estar el uno al lado del otro para tocarse, cómo la distancia y los años y la tragedia parecen ir quedando atrás, a pesar de que el olvido jamás será una opción.  
  
(Porque Harry tiene un calendario lunar en la cocina de su apartamento. Porque ayuda a Hermione a preparar la poción matalobos todos los meses. Porque no hay un día en que no eche de menos a los que han ido y no volverán. Porque hay cicatrices que siguen doliendo.)  
  
Pero hay momentos, como ese, con los dos compartiendo escalón y espacio vital, con Sirius leyendo por encima del hombro de Remus y Remus sonriéndose mientras le pasa un brazo a Sirius por la cintura, por debajo de la camisa manchada de césped y sudor. Existen momentos en los que pasado y presente se desdibujan y Harry les ve como fueron alguna vez y como serán ya para siempre, ahora que la guerra ha terminado, y el miedo ha desaparecido del todo.  
  
Son lo único que queda de James y Lily. Son la familia que Harry pensó que jamás llegaría a tener. Son perfectos, cicatrices y maldiciones y años de tristeza abrumadora incluidos.  
  
A veces, Harry tiene que contenerse para no sonreír como un loco, porque, con ellos, jamás volverá a estar solo.

 

Empieza a llover, y Harry abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que se ha vuelto a quedar dormido al lado de la ventana abierta. Cuando se levanta del polvoriento sillón en el que estaba sentado para ir a cerrarla, tira sin querer el álbum de fotos que tenía en el regazo.  
  
En Grimmauld Place, las tormentas son algo de otro mundo. La casa se llena de luz plateada y el polvo deja de flotar en el aire para convertirse en una cosa húmeda y desagradable que se te pega a la piel. El viento hace rechinar las contraventanas de todas las habitaciones, y se cuela por las rendijas.  
  
En cuanto Harry consigue cerrar la ventana, se queda un segundo con la frente apoyada contra el cristal sucio. La lluvia desdibuja los contornos de la plaza a la que mira la casa de los padres de Sirius, y de verdad, Harry necesita encontrar un apartamento o una casa o un jodido escobero pronto, porque el número doce de Grimmauld Place está lleno de recuerdos, y como siga así va a acabar volviéndose loco.


End file.
